If We Could Survive
by Queenmarie124
Summary: AU EWE Just a Random Plot not sure where its going yet 8th year fic
1. Chapter 1

If We Could Survive

**A/N: If you've read the Harry Potter Books or watched the movies then you may continue to read this fan fiction. If you haven't I recommend you read/watch them before you continue to read this story otherwise you will be lost. Flamers will be thrown in to a volcano. All mistakes are my own. I own nothing of Harry Potter it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 1**

It was now 5 and a half months after the Battle of Hogwarts and everything was starting to get back to normal. Fred had left St. Mungo's three months after the battle. Fred had been in a coma for two and a half months after he had been rescued from the rubble and discovered alive. After two weeks of rehabilitation Fred had returned to the Burrow

There he saw that things were okay although a little somber. Fred decided to change that, although he would need his twin, and other half of his soul, George.

"Hey Forge" Fred got George's attention. "Come here" Fred and George crept up the stairs to their old room.

"What's up Gred?" George asked after casting several privacy spells.

"Well, my dear brother, I have noticed that everyone is quite down. I have decided that we might just need to cheer them up." Replied Fred seriously. George thought about it. He had noticed that Ginny, Harry, and Lupin had been down for some time.

Finally George responded with a smile, "You know what I think that is a genius idea. Now how shall we start?"

* * *

On the other side of the Burrow a seventeen year old, black-haired boy with green eyes and a lightning scar on his forehead was at this time sitting on a bench morosely staring out into the garden. This boy was Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord. Harry was thinking about what had happened in the aftermath or the Battle. Fred, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks and surprisingly Snape had survived, however many others had not leaving many to mourn their deaths. Harry was happy to see that his godson had not lost either of his parents to the war; however they had not left the war unscathed. Lupin had lost the sight in his right eye and Tonks would always have a limp and an ache in her right arm from a dark curse which broke her arm and could never be healed completely. Hogwarts would start in November instead of September because the renovations would not be complete till mid-September.

Suddenly Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a voice saying his name. He looked up and saw it was Hermione. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Oh, just thinking about whether I should go back to Hogwarts or not for the upcoming year." Replied Harry.

Hermione looked at Harry and said "Want to talk about it?" At that moment Ron rounded the corner yelling about lunch being ready.

"I'll talk about it later with you. Okay 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Okay" she responded with a look that said that there would be no avoiding it. Together the two-headed inside for lunch.

* * *

After lunch Hermione and Harry sat down on the same bench as before. Harry was having a hard time formulating his thoughts. Hermione finally started to talk "I know that going back to Hogwarts is going to be hard for you after facing so many difficulties there."

Harry responded by shaking his head. "It's not just because of the difficulties that happened. It's that almost all of my family came close to dying. Remus lost an eye, Fred almost died, you and Ron, too. Tonks will always have that ache. The only one to come out of the war without permanent damage is Ron, you, and me." Harry sighed. "I'm not sure that I could bear to see who we lost from our year or other years."

Hermione sighed, "I understand where you're coming from, but wouldn't it be nice to have other options than just becoming an auror?"

"Yeah I guess, let me think about it." Harry said after sighing.

It was only a week later when Hermione had cornered Harry again, asking repeatedly for his decision on Hogwarts. Harry finally just gave in and said that yes, he was going to Hogwarts if only just to finish up his education and take his N.E. . Hermione appeased, she started talking about what books and teachers would be there. Harry knew that Tonks and Remus would be teaching but he didn't know what they were going to teach so kept the information to his self.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n I do not own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K Rowling**

"_Spells"_

Chapter 2

It was now November 1st and the first day of Hogwarts and everybody was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had arrived early to avoid the reporters and fans that one gets when one saves the Wizarding World.

"Bloody hell, Look at all those reporters!" Ron exclaimed suddenly looking out the window.

"Ron why do you think we got here early, to get the best carriage?" Hermione asked.

"You know how much I hate the attention Ron, so why would I arrive late enough to be caught by the reporters?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Ron replied sheepishly.

* * *

Soon it was 11o'clock and the Hogwarts Express was leaving the station. Ginny, Neville and Luna had found them in their compartment. Harry was looking out the window listening to the conversations. Neville was talking about a new plant he had gotten over the summer, after he had gotten out of the hospital wing. Luna was talking about hunting for the Crumple Horned Snorkack with her father to get away from all the memories and heal. Ginny was talking to Ron about Quidditch. While Hermione tried to not say that the creatures Luna spoke of about were not real.

Ron suddenly looked up at Harry and asked "Hey, Harry, when are you going to be holding Quidditch try-outs?"

Harry looked up from the window, smiled slightly and said "I'm not going to be holding the Quidditch trials, I'm not even on the team anymore."

"WHAT!" Ron Cried "WHY!?"

"Because, Ron, I need to study for my N.E. and I'll still fly just not in Quidditch matches." Harry replied calmly, a small smile on his face at his best friends reaction.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Harry." Hermione chimed in with a bright smile at Harry and a pointed look at Ron.

The door to the compartment suddenly slid open and revealed an aristocratic blond-haired boy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron snarled at the boy.

The boy ignored Ron in favor of looking at Harry. "Potter, may I speak to you?" He asked as politely as he could while ignoring everyone else in the compartment.

"Anything you want to say you can say in front of my friends." Harry replied

"I wanted to apologize for what a little Ponce I was during our earlier years, and thank you for your testimony at Mother's and my trial, as well as for returning my wand. I also like to propose truce between our two groups." Malfoy said after some thought.

While the group was stunned Malfoy took the time to flee. It took ten minutes for the group to shake off its stupor.

"Did that really happen?" Ron finally asked.

"I believe it just did." Hermione commented sounding dazed.

"What should we do?" Harry asked the group.

"Well the right thing to do is accept his truce" Luna stated dreamily

"I agree with Luna" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face

"WHAT! But he's a slimy slytherin. He's probably wanting to lure you into a false sense of security and then kidnap you and take to his father to punish you for killing Voldemort." Ron said suspiciously.

"Ron that's ridiculous" Hermione finally interjected.

"Harry, what do you think?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

Harry looked at Ron and said, "I'm going to take Malfoy up on this offer. You don't have to like him you just have to not bait him."

"If you say so, mate." Ron replied looking uncertain.

The rest of the trip passed with no other incidences. Soon the group was walking in to the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked like there had never been a battle. There was no rubble lying in the corners and the charmed ceiling showed a cloudless peaceful sky. The tables were filling with students. Harry looked at the Slytherin table it appeared that less of them had come back than ever. Harry easily found Malfoy's shock of blonde hair, Malfoy was sitting at the end of the table close to the head table. All the other slytherins who came back seemed to be avoiding Malfoy, all except for a dark-skinned Italian boy whom Harry thought was called Zabini. The Great Hall doors opened to show Professor Flitwick leading to first years in for the Sorting. Flitwick was heading to Sorting this year because McGonagall became the headmistress after Dumbledore's' death.

As Flitwick called the last name to be sorted Harry came out of his thoughts. Headmistress McGonagall rose and waited for the Great Hall to quiet down. "Welcome all back to another year at Hogwarts. Although many students did not come back either because they could not or they thought they were not welcome, I hope you will have a wonderful year. Joining us this year are your new professors, Charlie Weasley will teach Care of Magical Creatures, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, now called Magical Defense, Professor Snape will be your Potions Professor once again, And finally taking over my previous position as the Transfiguration Professor is Remus Lupin."

There was a huge applause from the Gryffindor table when Tonks, Lupin and Charlie were announced as Professors.

"You knew that Lupin and Tonks were going to be teaching but you didn't say anything" Hermione accused Harry.

Harry looked sheepish and muttered, "I didn't know what they were going to be teaching and I didn't want you hounding them trying to find out when they needed their rest. You know they were still recovering from their wounds."

"Let's visit them after the feast." Hermione decided suddenly.

"Ok" Harry and Ron responded in sync.

The food appeared on the table and cut the rest of the conversation off. Harry felt eyes on him and looked up. He saw Draco looking at him and signaled that they should meet outside of the Great Hall.

"I'll be right back. I've got to use the bathroom." Harry told Ron and Hermione

They both made noncommittal noises and Hermione kept scolding Ron to eat with his mouth closed.

Harry walked out of the Great Hall and looked for that shock of blonde hair. He was walking towards the bathroom when he was grabbed from behind. Harry reacted from instinct and had his assailant at wand point before he realized that it was Malfoy who had grabbed him.

"Malfoy do you want to be hexed?" Harry asked exasperated.

"No I don't obviously." Malfoy responded with a slight sneer.

"Well then, What were you thinking when you grabbed me from behind knowing we had just come out of a war where I still have a lot of people after me for killing their lord?" Harry asked with a slight edge to his voice. "Do you know what would've happened if I hadn't recognized you? It would've made sixth year with what _sectumsempra_ did look like child's play." Harry's eyes had a slight gleam.

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't realize how much of an effect the war had on you" Malfoy replied holding his hands up in surrender. Draco would never admit this out loud but this Harry's eyes unnerved him.

"About the truce" Harry said getting back on track, "I think it would be a good idea, but you have to not bait Ron and you can't call Hermione a mudblood either." Harry said with a fierce expression. "The same terms apply to us also; Ron can't bait you and Hermione will try to be friendly. Okay, Draco?"

"Okay"Draco said softly.

Harry turned around and walked back into the Great Hall leaving Draco staring at the open doors thinking of how his name had sounded coming from Harry with out a trace of animosity.


End file.
